


All for the Crown

by JustAnotherAU



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arson Sapnap, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bows & Arrows, Broken Bones, Broken Friendships, Character Death, Character Development, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Drowning, Explosions, Fear of Death, Fire, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Minecraft But Its Real Life, Minecraft Manhunt, Minecraft Mobs - Freeform, Nightmares, Not Clickbate, Panic Attacks, Potions and Poison, Sad Wilbur Soot, Skeletons, Skeppy Troll Gone Wrong, Stabbing, There Are Happy Moments We Swear, Tubbo misses Tommy, forest fire, getting shot, poggers, really guys it really isnt please read this-, sad tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherAU/pseuds/JustAnotherAU
Summary: In a world where minecraft manhunts become a reality after Tubbo makes the worst mistake of his life, a chunk of the smp is sent into the battlefield in teams. Yellow team consists of Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy, blue of Dream, Sapnap, and George, and red of Fundy, BadBoyHalo, and Skeppy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	All for the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> (a/n) we are deffo struggling, 😃. POGGERS

* * *

* * *

_Tommyinnit was slain by Tubbo__

Tubbo stares at the dripping crimson blood on his hands, then at the netherite blade as it continues to shine its purple enchanted aura through the red fluid. Finally, his eyes land on the boy in front of him, his best friend, gone. He doesn’t remember how the murder happened, it was all too quick for the young boy to process, so he sat there on the soft grass panicking, letting his tears flow down his face. In the shakiest voice he manages to mutter out, “Tommy, I’m sorry.”

He lays down, facing away from the one friend he was closest to, who he trusted the most. The boy is ashamed of himself for snapping, causing the biggest regret of his life. Tubbo curls up, not wanting to do anything else but to lay there in that one spot for eternity. However, he knows that eventually the others will figure out about Tommy’s corpse, and they’ll find Tubbo right there next to him. But at this point Tubbo has accepted it, he deserves a punishment.

A loud noise startles Tubbo up. He looked around hurriedly to search for the source of the noise, thinking that someone had already found him. Yet there was no one to be found. The plains around him were still empty, with only a few trees scattered around. Then, in front of him was a message in red glowing letters that read ‘ **THE MANHUNT HAS STARTED** ’.

“Peepo christ..” He whispered to himself, feeling the color drain from his face as the world seemed to disintegrate around him. The world once colorful and green faded out to white, surrounding him in an everlasting emptiness. He watched as the blood that once covered his hands evaporated right off, disappearing completely without a trace. A new setting began taking over the void, a dark oak forest from what he could see. Tall, thick, twisting trees surrounded a small empty chunk of land, darkness awaiting him if he dares enter. 

People. More familiar faces began to spawn in a circle around the chunk of land, each looking just as confused as the others. “Wilbur..? Sapnap and George?” Tubbo muttered to himself as more of his friends showed up. 

“Tubbo!” A voice called to him, head-turning to the direction of the sound. It was Wilbur. ”Where’s Tommy? I don't see him.” He tried to get over to Tubbo, hitting his head on some sort of invisible barrier. “Bloody hell..”

“I... I don’t know where he is.” He lied, knowing exactly where he was. His body, out in the field, killed in broad daylight with nobody around, the last face he saw being the one of a traitor in his eyes. 

“What do you think could’ve-“ He was cut off by a deep, ominous voice, seeming like it was coming all around them. 

**“TOMMYINNIT HAS BEEN SLAIN.”** It spoke, the same message appearing in front of each player's eyes. The text was dark and bolded, giving it a scarier presence. Whatever it was, they knew it could see their every move now.

“Oh- . . . Oh my god.” Wilbur managed to get out, breaths growing shaking as the weight of what he assumed was guilt began to overpower him. “I should’ve been there with him.”

“Wilbur, please..” Tubbo pleaded silently, “Please don’t blame this on yourself. I.. I have some explaining to do once we end up getting freed.”

**“RULES OF THE GAME.”** The voice boomed through the scenery, startling the contestants as it started back up again. **“THE CONTESTANTS THAT HAVE ATTENDED WILL BE SPLIT INTO 3 TEAMS. EACH TEAM WILL HAVE TO BATTLE AND SURVIVE THE OTHER TEAMS. THE LAST TEAM LEFT STANDING WINS. YOU WILL BE RELEASED FROM YOUR SPAWN BOXES AFTER I COUNT DOWN FROM THREE. WHEN I DO YOU WILL EXPLORE THE MAP. GOOD LUCK”.**

The anonymous voice then started to fade and soon, the bold blood-red text followed suit. Replacing the words was a timer starting from 3. It then switched to a two, playing a familiar ticking noise. Finally, at the last tick, the barriers were open, allowing the players to roam free. 

Everyone’s outfits were switched by command, some players in yellow, others in blue, and another group in red. However, yellow was missing a participant. 

Tubbo watched as all the players split into their teams, running far away from spawn. Leaving only him and Wilbur left. He turned his view to Wilbur, noticing the small pair of antennas that had sprouted out from his head during the change, and also how freakishly tall the man is now, leaving him more intimidating than before. He took a closer inspection at Wilbur’s outfit, noticing how cool it looked. He had a wing-like cape draped around his shoulders, the hem large and fluffy. His sweater pattern had changed and so had the color, now yellow with a pink stripe running through. Then he saw the cause of his teammates' growth spurt. His sneakers were replaced by bright yellow boots that had buckles going all down the front of them, the thick souls on the bottoms making him look about 5 inches taller.

Tubbo paced to the other man, slightly pulling his sleeves to fidget with them. He looked up at Wilbur with anxious eyes, searching for the words to explain what he’s done. 

“Wilbur,” Tubbo mumbled out softly, hand shaking as he put it on his shoulder, “I um..I did it.”

Wilbur’s expression went blank, staring deep into Tubbo’s eyes as he tried to process what he was just told. “Tubbo, whatever kind of sick joke this is, it's not funny. Come on we need to hurry up and start-“

“Wilbur, I’m not joking. I killed Tommy. I...I know it was a stupid thing to do and I regret it all so bad. Please forgive me for what I’ve done and let's be partners.”

“Are you mad, Tubbo? Are you mad?!” Wilbur felt something inside him snap, feel betrayed by one of the people he cared for the most. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He got closer to him, grabbing his shoulders roughly pushing him back a bit, making Tubbo stumble to the ground. “He loved you more than anyone I know and that's how you repay him? By cutting his life short for some petty reason?”

“I was tired of the way he treated me . . I know it was the stupidest decision I’ve ever made. He was like my brother. Wilbur, please forgive me.” 

Little did either of them know, Tommy was right there with them. They just couldn’t see them. ”Wilbur, please don’t hurt him.” He pleaded, wondering why absolutely nobody could hear him. “Just stick together for me, please. I don’t think I can handle a death right now.” He felt tears well up in his eyes, terrified for his teammates.

“Tubbo.” He said sternly, shooting him a dirty glance, “If this was something small like a broken vase or making a big mess, I’d forgive you. But what you’ve done today is unforgivable, and I stand by that statement. Tommy’s gone, Tubbo. Do you understand that? He’s gone and it's your fault. Don’t think we’ll be on the same team for this. Go find someone else to partner with, traitor.” And he was off, walking out into what seemed to be the endless forest that surrounded the small field. Tubbo was alone now, making him an easy target without a team. This was going to be one rough game.

**Author's Note:**

> Invested in the story so far? Vote for who you think will win the manhunt here! http://www.strawpoll.me/20916011


End file.
